monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Royal Highness' Diary
Diary This Diary belongs to the Goblin Princess. I really don't care if you read it. I don't care if what you read here hurts your feelings. Diary's are ridiculous ideas anyway. Where to Find Me Wiki Page: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Goblin_Princess Flickr Folder: http://www.flickr.com/photos/aerohail/sets/72157627285964847/ 'Sept 15' I am NOT amused. I have been at this pig stye they call a school for a while now and so far I'm not learning anything exciting or new. It may have something to do with the teachers being stuck in a time warp. I mean, I may be stuck in the 80's but my GOODNESS do these people take it to extremes. And the students? Don't get me started. The lower Goblins back home have more wit and charm than half of these brain-dead imbeciles. I have asked Father to come take me home but he has not replied. I may have to resort to getting home my self. 'Sept 16' If someone shouts "You Remind me of the Babe" one more time, I swear I'm going to send them to the Bog of Eternal Stench. 'Sept 19' I cant wait to visit home for the holidays (which are still ages away) I'll guilt trip Father into letting me come back home for good. I have it all planned out. I mean, I have been taught well by the house keepers. I don't need this place. Again, the students have been driving me up the wall. This "Cleo De Nile" thing had the audacity to demand me to move from the bench in courtyard. Needless to say, I stayed put. Who in the world does she think she is? Anyway, moving on from that… I am not above giving credit where credit is due, the family I'm staying with are, for lack of a better word, 'lovely'. My father knew the parents when they were all a lot younger and apparently they owe him a favour. And here I am. It's a nice small family. A Mother. A Father. And two daughters that are joined at the hip. Literally. A family of Pierrot's of all things. One has to wonder how and why Father knows them. But yes, they are the only good thing about this situation. It's nice to have female company. 'Sept 20' I usually tune out of classroom chatter as the grand majority of the time the conversation is dire. "Ohh~ He's so hot~" "Omg the maul has a new shoe shop!" "Ooooh! Prom!" Honestly, I would expect as much from lower 'aged' classes but not from people our age. Which is another point. I don't understand how they put people into classes via age. I am 17. Actually 17. But there are creatures in the classes below me that are thousands of years older than me. And judging by my current class, they certainly don't do it by maturity level. But back to my original trail of thought; I heard the mention of 'normies'. This, from what I gather, is the term for humans. But I don't agree with it. And I told the idiots discussing them so. I am not human in the slightest but because of this I must associate my self with the monsters of Monster High? No thank you. Plus, what about humans that ARENT 'normal' in terms of dictionary definition? Like Lisa and Jinny- the two girls I'm sharing a room with. Does that automatically class them as monsters? No. They're human. Honestly, I may 'harsh' and 'cold' but for crying out loud I have a lot more sense than my classmates. I think I much prefer humans. 'Sept 20 - Later' I've been invited to join the debate after school club. They thought my 'argument' was interesting and well worded. Well of course it was! Like I didn't know that already. Everything I say is interesting and well worded. I'll maybe give the club a little visit. Just to see. Not like I have anything else to do. 'Sept 21' One of the lower classes' teacher never appeared for work this morning so the class joined ours for our Dead Languages class. I actually enjoy this class so their lower intelligence on the subject was VERY annoying. Also, I have never understood Zombie but I actually think I would like to learn. Hey, I know most other languages so why not? I dropped into the Debate team later in the day. It's a ridiculously small team. Six Monsters and my self. They don't seem like my type of people at all but I did like the respect they gave me. It felt nice to actually get the respect I deserve. So, I might stick around for a while. Even if it is for a good old ego stroke. 'Sept 22' Ugh. Home Ick. What can I say? It's right there in the name. Ick. What a dreadful subject. And not in the good way. At all. 'Oct 24' I have not updated this godforsaken thing for a while but life got surprisingly, hmn, what's the word? Interesting. With Halloween just around the corner home life and school life has just about exploded with 'festivities' and being honest, I have enjoyed it. I've never experienced a Halloween before I mean, I've learned about it from a book and a few of the maids back home but that's nothing compared to seeing the place transformed for a night of, well, candy as I remember? Dancing? Scaring? Something like that. But that's not the main change. A new boy joined the class below me and guess what, some sadistic teacher thought it would be good to asing me as the boy's 'buddy' to show him around. Joy. His name is... something. I don't care to remember it and he's rather pathetic. And girly. 'Nov 1' Well, the Halloween Dance was boring. The music? Well, can it even be called music?? Ugh. As fun as the prep was I'm sort of glad it's over. The Halloween I celebrated in my new 'home' was a lot more fun than the festivities in the school. Carving pumpkins is surprisingly good for venting frustrations. Lisa and Jinny somehow managed to come across conjoined pumpkins which was amusing. They really amaze me sometimes. Coming from me that's high praise. I haven't seen the girly guy around lately. Maybe he's ill. Or I scared him off. Either way I'm glad I don't have him following me around. 'Nov 3' Spoke too soon. He's back. What's His Name is back in school though he does look as if he's a little ill. Awww. Shame. In case that didn't come across right; that was sarcasm. I was being sarcastic. Anyway, Aria, my "adoptive mum" as she calls her self, let me try this human drink called Coffee when I got home from the Debate club. Coffee is amazing. I can see why Father asked her to keep it away from me though... I couldn't sit still! I wonder if this is what makes my dad so... weird. 'Nov 5' I had a rather odd dream last night which in it's self is peculiar. I generally don't dream when I rest. But I digress, in the dream I appeared to not be in my own body but watching what was happening to me from elsewhere. I, well my body, was chained to a cliff face while ravenous waves tore into me. It was scary realistic. When I woke up I was soaking but, luckily (or disgustingly...) it was just sweat. 'Nov 6' I decided to actually do my homework for once. I've never felt the need before and so far no one's chased me down about doing so. So my weekend's homework is done and I've wrote a strongly worded letter to my Father. I'm giving up hope that he'll allow me home but I can always try one last time, cant I? Now I'm sitting with nothing to do which is why I'm filling in my diary. ...I know where Aria 'hid' that coffee stuff. Perhaps I may make my self a drink. 'Nov 7' Seems What's His Name is no longer tied to me. So, I'm pleased I no longer have him trailing behind me looking as if he's terrified out his wits. I saw him earlier when the classes were changing. Still had that stupid terrified expression on his face. I must gloat how well my Zombie is coming along, while I do not have the right tones in my voice to SPEAK it I can understand basic conversational groans and how they're structured now. Luckily most Zombies understand English so I won't have to worry in that department. 'Nov 8' Hah! Some poor ghoul decided to inform me how "Mean" I am. Please, if you wish to insult me please have a more thought out 'insult'. Good grief. 'Nov 10' Today we had an art lesson today with a traveling artist. She's apparentluy quite renounded in the Ghoul art world. Her name was Jeannie Lampada. I really honestly did not expect that when I entered the room our teacher would emerge from a rusty lamp sitting on the table. You would have thaught, a girl with my intelegance would have known by now. Anyway, the art class was actually pretty enjoyable. I didnt like the drawing side my self but she went into Typography and well, I couldnt have been more interested. It's a wonderful art form. I wonder if the art clubs cover typogr- what am I saying? I don't wish to join in more after school groups like some swat! Goodness what's happening to me?? 'Nov 18' Well today was one of the most boring in my life. Seriously, the most productive thing I did was curl my hair in class... not something I'll be doing again any time soon. I feel like a sheep with my hair curled. Let's just say, my hair is not made to be curled... Category:Diary